A Tale of Two Hermiones
by Bushesobrandy
Summary: Sequel to Hole in My Soul. Severus and Hermione had been married for 13 years after Hermione came to the past. Now it's their childrens first year consequently it's also young Hermione's first year. Rated M just incase. AU bigtime! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even the own clothes on my back. I'm sadly very poor. So if by chance JK Rowling would come and read this story. Please don't sue me. _

_**Authors note: This is a sequel to a Hole in my Soul. I started writing this before I finished the first story. It can be read as an independent story though. This story is AU. WAY AU!**_

**Chapter 1: **

"Let me indulge my Muggle side, Severus, please," Hermione said as she stood preparing lunches for the boys.

Gabriel and Nathaniel were standing in the kitchen of their home in Surrey watching as their mother made ham, cheese and tomato sandwiches.

There was already two brown paper bags sitting on the counter packed full of vegetables, fruits, and healthy food. Gabriel walked to the counter and pulled looked into one of the brown bags. His nose scrunched as he pulled a little baggie of broccoli out.

"Mom…." He whined turning to his brother to show him the offending broccoli.

"Boys, please, you need to eat on the way to the school." Hermione said not looking up.

"There's a trolley on the train, mom, we can get something from there." Nathaniel said.

"Nathaniel, there are more nutrients in these vegetables then there are in those sweets on the trolley. You eat these and you'll feel better. It'll allow for better brain power and performance in school." Hermione said sternly.

"DAD!" Gabriel called as Severus stepped into the kitchen.

"Dad, please tell mom we can eat from the trolley at school. There's no need for the packed lunches." Gabriel said standing in front of his father.

"Yeah, dad come on. We'll even pay for it ourselves." Nathaniel said as he sat down at the kitchen table.

Severus looked from one boy to another and then at Hermione who had turned to face her three guys. The boys had hopeful expressions on their faces. Hermione glared at him.

"Well, dear, they said they could pay for it themselves. I don't see any reason why…" Severus started but Hermione interrupted.

"Severus," she said haughtily crossing her arms. Severus looked at her and sighed.

"Mind your mother, boys." He said sternly.

Hermione smiled and walked over to give her husband a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and they stood in each other's embrace.

"Ewwww, gross," the boys said in unison watching their parents.

Severus and Hermione broke away and looked at their sons smiling. Hermione returned to the counter and finished packing their sandwiches. She looked at the clock on the wall.

"Boys, we're going to be late if we don't hurry."

"I don't see why we have to go by train anyway. You're both Professor's at the school couldn't we just meet the other first years there?" Gabriel groaned as Hermione handed him his lunch.

"No, I want you both to have all the experiences of Hogwarts." Hermione called as she pulled on her coat.

She walked towards the front door to find Severus and their daughter, Evelyn waiting for them. She smiled at her daughter and called for the boys again.

&(#&(#&(#)&(#&

The family arrived at Platform 9 and three quarters with little over five minutes before the train left. The platform was full of other families saying goodbye to their children. It was August 30 and another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was about to begin.

Hermione Snape formally Hermione Granger was the History of Magic professor. She had taken a trip back in her 7th year at Hogwarts and ended up in 1977. She had been given the choice to remain or go back to her own time.

She had chosen the first and remained in 1977. She married Severus right after they both graduated from Hogwarts. They had had twin boys, Gabriel and Nathaniel two years after they married. A year later, their daughter, Evelyn followed.

Gabriel and Nathaniel were entering their first year at Hogwarts which consequently, had been Hermione's first year many years ago.

Hermione stood with her husband and her daughter watching her oldest two board the train. Her eyes had filled with tears as they waved goodbye. Severus had chastised her and told her she would see them again in a few short hours.

As Hermione scanned the platform she caught a small little girl with bushy hair boarding the train as he parents waved on. She nudged Severus and pointed with her head. He smiled back at her.

"Professor Snape, Professor Rose-lynne!" Someone called running towards them.

Severus and Hermione turned towards the caller and saw Molly Weasley running towards them. Hermione smiled sadly at the witch.

After Hermione had decided to stay in the past Professor Dumbledore had given her an assumed identity to explain her past. She used her mother's middle name as her Professor title to save on confusion between her and Severus.

"Good morning, Molly," Hermione said warmly moving forward to give Molly Weasley a hug.

"I see your two are finally going to Hogwarts." She said motioning to the two brown headed boys hanging out the window, "they're going to be in the same year as Ron," She finished motioning to the timid red head beside her.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Weasley," Hermione said extending her hand. Ron looked up at her hesitantly then took it. "I'm Professor Rose-lynne; I'll be your History of Magic teacher."

At this Ron wrinkled his nose. Molly frowned and Hermione laughed softly. She turned towards Severus.

"This is Professor Snape; he'll be your Potions Professor." Hermione replied sweetly.

Ron looked up at Severus and cowered. Severus wore his ever present teaching scowl and glared at the boy.

"I hope you have an aptitude for Potions, Mr. Weasley," Severus said coldly.

Hermione squeezed his hand rather hard and waved as the Weasley's walked away.

"Time to go, dear," Severus said softly.

Hermione gave one last wave to her sons and then her and Severus apparated to Hogwarts.

(#&()&#)(#&)(#&)(#&

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. I hope it isn't too confusing for anyone. I'll explain more in later chapters. But basically. Hermione and Severus are married. They've been married for 13 years. They have three kids two of which are starting school the same year the young Hermione does. No one knows about the two Hermione except Sev, Hermione, Dumbledore, and Minerva. What will happen in the future? NO ONE KNOWS not even me...really. Please review. THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter related things. _

_**Authors note: Thanks to my four reviewers. I haven't seen any fanfics that have Hermione stay in the past so I decided to write one. Once again this is technically the sequel to Hole in my Soul but can be read independently. Seeing as HIMS isn't done yet. I was just so excited to get it started…OOOPS!**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"Severus, do you think they're going to cause any sort of ruckus on the train?" Hermione asked as she paced in their study.

They had apparated back to Hogwarts and went to their private rooms in the dungeons. Evelyn was playing with her dolls in her room. Hermione was pacing the study. She had been for the past half hour. Severus sat in the corner armchair with a book in his lap watching his wife pace.

"Hermione, please sit down your making me dizzy."

Hermione paused to look at him. Her eyes were full of worry. She quickly resumed pacing. Severus sighed threw down his book and stood up folding his wife in his arms.

She tried to drag him with her but he tightened his hold forcing her to stop. He laid his head on top of hers.

"I'm sure they're fine, dear, quit worrying. You're going to see them again in two hours." Severus said calmly as his wife's bushy hair tickled his nose.

Hermione stiffened.

"Two hours?!" Hermione exclaimed, "I still have things to do."

She pulled herself out of his arms and started for the door muttering to herself. She pulled open the door and swept out of it without looking back. Severus stood staring at the closed door. He smirked and went to join his youngest in her room.

#)(#)(#)#()(!)!(#)!(

"Does Hogwarts really have a moving staircase?" an eager first year said to the brown haired black eyed boy sitting across from him.

"Yeah, it's got loads of moving staircases. You have to be careful though because they'll change while you're on the stairs. It's happened to me loads of times." The exstatic child beside him replied.

"How would you know? You're a first year. You've never been to Hogwarts." The first year snorted.

"We have to been to Hogwarts. Plenty of times. Our parents are teachers there." The twins replied.

"WOW!" The first replied leaning forward in his seat.

Just then the compartment door slid open and a bushy haired first year appeared. The boys gave her a funny look. She looked so very familiar but they couldn't place it. The girl glared at them.

"Have you seen a toad?" she said arrogantly looking from one boy to the other.

They shook their heads no.

"A boy named Neville lost one." She said matter of factly.

"No, girl, we haven't seen a toad." Gabriel said just as arrogantly.

The girl rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Some people are so uptight." Nathaniel said turning back to the red headed boy in front of him.

(#&(#&(#&(#&(#&(#&(#&(#&(#&(#&

The train had arrived at Hogwarts five minutes ago. The first years were scrambling around like timid hens as the Prefects rounded them together.

Off the train Rubeus Hagrid, gamekeeper, was standing outside waiting for the first years so he could escort them to the Great Hall for sorting.

"This way, firs' years, this way." Hagrid bellowed.

Most of the first years coward. All except three of course. Nathaniel and Gabriel made their way to the front smiling. Another first year with messy black hair and glasses was also standing at the front waving excitedly to Hagrid.

"Hello, Harry," Hagrid said smiling at the boy-who-lived. Harry smiled back. Hagrid turned to the other boys on the left. "Oh, Hello, Nathaniel, Hello, Gabriel. I reckon your mom and dad are proud of yeh."

The boys smiled and began walking towards the castle.

(#&(#&(#&)(!&)(!#&)#(&)

Hermione was nervous. She was sitting next to her husband at the head table her leg was shaking nervously. She was staring at the door as the older students filed in. She was waiting for Poppy to come bursting through the door with a medical emergencies regarding two certain first years.

Beside her Severus remained calm. He held his wife's hand calmly underneath the table. He too had his eyes fixed on the door. A scowl present on his face. He nodded occasionally to the passing Slytherin. Inside, Severus was a nervous wreck.

His sons, as much as he loved them had an apptiude for trouble. _They must get it from their mother._ He thought to himself.

On their 9th birthday Gabriel and Nathaniel had gone to Severus's parents house for a party. It was a large family affair. Severus's sister, Sapphira, and his brother, Santiago had been their with both of their families. Just as the entire Snape family sat down for dinner the entire table bursted into blue flames.

The blue flames then became a gourd of blue moths. The moths had swarmed all of the linens in the dining room, including the curtains, couch cushions and their grandmother's dress. In five minutes time the room was destroyed and dinner was a waste.

Needless to say, Hermione and Severus didn't have to worry whether the boys would be wizards or not.

As Severus pulled himself out of the memory, Minerva came through the door with this years timid first years. At the front of the line was his two hellions. Hermione let out the breath she'd been holding and smiled warmly.

Gabriel was the first to spot them and waved eagerly followed by Nathaniel. Hermione waved back. Next to Nathaniel was Harry Potter. Severus scowled. _Oh how much like his father he is._ Severus thought bitterly.

Next to the boy-who-lived was the red headed Ronald Weasley, followed by Draco Malfoy and his goons. To their right was a bushy haired girl. Severus smiled inwardly though his face remained blank. There was his future wife as a child.

One by one the first years were called. Everyone held their breath when Harry was called. Everyone except Hermione. She just smiled and applauded politely. She remembered this night all to well.

"Gabriel Snape," Minerva called looking up from her list.

Gabriel walked forward with a nervous glance to his parents and sat on the stool. Both Severus and Hermione held their breaths. They had been having an ongoing argument on where the boys would be placed.

"SLYTHERIN!!" the sorting hat shouted.

Severus smirked gleefully at his wife. Hermione scowled. She had been hoping he would have been in Gryffindor but she knew he was too much like his father.

"Nathaniel Snape," Minerva continued.

Nathaniel looked even more nervous than his brother. He, too, looked up to his parents then took his seat underneath the sorting hat.

"SLYTHERIN!!"

Severus once again looked to his wife. Hermione waved to her children and glared at her husband.

"Evelyn will be in Gryffindor next year," Hermione whispered leaning into Severus.

"Keep wishing dear, the genetic fairy was in Slytherin not Gryffindor." Severus said softly to her.

(#&)(#&)#(&)#(&)#(&#)(&#)(x

**So that's it the boys have been sorted and young Hermione has arrived. What will happen? No one knows. Please read and review! Also, I know this is a lot of information and if anyone has problems understanding please let me know so I can clarify it. If one person has problems someone else probably does too…Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_**Authors note: Uh, yes thanks to my two reviewers. Ok maybe it was like four but still how discouraging. REVIEW PEOPLE!! Anyhow, I'm having lots of fun writing this story and I suppose that's all that really matters. And to answer a question the genetic fairy is exactly what it says. The fairy who gives children their genetics……silly I know.**_

_**Chapter 3:**_

"Slytherin follow me," a familiar baritone voice called out.

Gabriel and Nathaniel turned around to find their father coldly staring at the entire crowd. The boys smiled at him and received a small smirk in return. Severus abruptly turned and started gliding down the hall.

The boys were at the front of the line and had to nearly run to keep up.

"Where are we going, Professor," an arrogant voice said from beside him.

Nathaniel looked to the boy next to him. The boy had silvery blonde hair and gray eyes. His posture and walk were arrogant. Nathaniel knew it was Draco Malfoy. He had met him a couple of times. His mother usually frowned upon him and his brother talking to Malfoy.

Severus never faltered in his step as he muttered a reply to Draco.

"We're going to the Slytherin Common Room. I'll show you the quickest way and the password to the door. Once inside our Prefect Mr. Flint will show you to your dormitories."

They quickly reached the common room. Severus grunted a goodnight and then retreated. The boys watched their father go with mixed feelings of excitement and fear.

This was the first night they had ever spent away from Severus or Hermione. They looked around the common room. It was dressed in emeralds and silver. It had an old world charm to it with expensive furniture and regal paintings.

Mr. Flint or Marcus as everyone else had called him stood in the center of the room motioning for the first years to gather around him. He had snide expression on his face. Nathaniel and Gabriel stood close to each other as they approached.

"Welcome, first years, to the best house at Hogwarts. Slytherin are known for being extremely cunning. Our founder was Salazaar Slytherin to whom each of you owes your allegiance. I would overtly suggest that you do not make friends with the other unworthy houses and stick to your own. Our house ghost is the Bloody Baron and I'd stay out of his way if I were you. Our head of house is Professor Severus Snape. He's the Potions Master here at Hogwarts. He's a right git but he'll defend us no matter what. I would suggest you not get on his bad side though he's none for his intolerable temper." Flint concluded.

Nathaniel and Gabriel looked at each other after glaring at Flint for talking about their father in that manner. Marcus had started towards the dormitories and grudgingly the boys followed.

(&!)(&)(&(&()&(&

Hermione awoke with a start. She looked down beside her and saw Severus was still asleep snoring softly. She smiled down at him and wiped the sweat from her forehead. She had had a nightmare. It had been reoccurring for the past two weeks always with the same result.

She dreamt she was standing in a large field in the dead of night. Flashes of colors could be seen all around her as curses were being thrown. There was numerous number of people standing in the field. She recognized most of them. Some were her friends some were her enemies.

She could see Ron and Harry fighting off two death eaters in the far off forest. They were shooting curses back and forth at each but she couldn't hear them.

To her right something caught her attention. Two large cloaked figures stood there talking to each other. The one dropped his hood showing that it was Severus. Most people thought he was a traitor but Hermione knew he was on the side of good.

The other hooded man was Voldemort. From the look on his face Hermione could tell the conversation with Severus was taking a bad turn. She started towards them afraid of what would happen.

Just as she got there she saw a green flash and Severus crumpled to the floor. Nagini now slithered beside Voldemort. Voldemort looked down at Severus and spit in his face.

"You got what you deserved traitor." He spat before disappearing with a loud pop.

Hermione ran to Severus tears already streaming down her face. She had read about snakes like Nagini their venom was almost instantly fatal. She didn't have much time to react. She knelt down next to Severus.

She reached for his hand. It was already cold and clammy. He looked at her with glazed over eyes. Sweat covered his forehead and blood trickled out of his mouth.

He smiled weakly at Hermione. She tried to lift him and Severus screamed in pain.

"Hermione, no," he said taking shallow breaths wheezing, "It's too late for me. I love you."

His eyes went blank and his breathing stopped.

This is where Hermione had woke every night for the past two weeks. She had no idea what the dream meant but she wished she would stop having it.

She looked towards the window and saw the sun was just starting to rise. It was probably around 6:30. She looked back down towards her sleeping husband. He would want up soon. He usually wanted up first but today she decided to shower before waking him. She needed time to regain her composure.

She slipped out of bed. Severus stirred but didn't wake up. She tip toed towards her daughters' bedroom. They always left the door open a crack. Hermione pushed the door open and peered in at her sleeping daughter. Evelyn was lying halfway of the bed. Hermione smiled and pushed the door back shut making her way to the bathroom.

After a scalding hot shower Hermione walked back into the bedroom to find Severus missing. _Damn, he's going to be mad. _She thought to herself. He was always anal retentive about being up first. She walked into the kitchen and found him sitting at the kitchen table glaring into his coffee.

She walked past him and pulled a mug out of the cupboard. The mug read, "Proud to be a Gryffindor,". She filled it with the coffee Severus had brewed and poured a large amount of Pumpkin creamer into it.

She sat down across from Severus at the table and took a sip staring at her husband intently. He looked up at her coldly. She smiled at him sweetly. He was always like this at the start of the year.

"Year number 11." He said miserably taking a sip from his coffee.

"Dear, this is the best year of them all…This is the year you get to teach me." She said innocently.

He looked up at her horrified. Hermione joked on her coffee at his expression burning her throat in the process.

"Oh, I completely forgot! If the younger you is anything like the older you I'm in for seven years of absolute hell." He said disdainfully.

Hermione frowned at him but slipped into a smile.

"My personality has never changed, sweetheart, I'm exactly the same. Trust me when I tell you that I was not your favorite student."

Severus scowled back into his coffee. Hermione got up and walked behind him leaning down and wrapping her arms around his neck. She leaned in close to his ear.

"Maybe, if we have a successful day…tonight will be even more of a party." She said flirtatiously nipping Severus on his ear.

(&#)(!&#)(!#&!()&()#&)(!&)(!()!()!&)

Severus was standing right outside the potion room door. He always made a grand entrance but today was exceedingly difficult. For the first time in his life he was nervous about teaching a class. His own two children were in the room and even though they wouldn't be brewing today they would be brewing eventually.

He knew that the dunderhead students had an unremarkably high failure rate at brewing potions. He had never been very concerned about the drastic outcomes but his own children hadn't been involved. Well, he'd just have to pay extra attention this year to make sure his boys didn't get blown up.

Taking a deep breath Severus slammed open the door and glided into the room. A sneer on his face. He scoured to room looking at each face in his class. His eyes landed first on his two boys who were sitting looking eager to learn watching their father with hearty eyes. He nodded to them. They smiled broadly. The smile warmed his heart.

He saw the boy-who-looked-to-much-like-his-father-for-comfort Harry Potter. He sneered at the young black hair boy. He saw young Hermione sitting next to him watching him eagerly. His scowl deepened. She looked so willing to learn. Annoyingly so.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art that is potion making..." he said coldly walking along the room. He recited his beginning of the year speech. As he passed Harry he realized Harry was taking notes. He stood midsentence and stared at Harry. Hermione bumped her young friend who in turn looked up at Snape startled.

"Mr. Potter, our new celebrity," he said coldly, "Tell me what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel with an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione's hand shot straight up in the air. Severus never looked at her. Harry shook his head.

"You don't know. How unfortunate." He drawled stomping up towards the podium in the front of his room.

"Gryffindor, note 5 points will be taken for you housemates cheek," he said spitefully looking out to his sons who smiled at him smugly.

"Gabriel, would you like to answer that question since Mr. Potter finds himself incapable of doing so?" He said Hermione wiggled her hand rapidly.

"Yes, sir, powdered asphodel and wormwood are both ingredients used in making the Draught of the Living Dead." Gabriel said matter of factly.

Severus swelled with pride but allowed his son only a small smirk. "Correct, 5 points to Slytherin," he said smugly turning his eyes towards Harry.

)#())!(!)(&!#()&!)(#)!!)()!(&!)(

Gabriel and Nathaniel walked out of Potions. They bumped into a bushy haired girl. "Watch it, Granger," Nathaniel sneered. She just glared at them and continued walking.

"Gods, the nerve of some people," Gabriel said to his brother as the continued to their mother's class. They had had their father's class this morning and now after lunch time it was mommy's turn. The boys were a lot less nervous about this class then they had been about Snape's class.

As they approached the door for Hermione's class they once again saw the bushy haired Gryffindor coming down the hall in the opposite direction. Nathaniel nudged his brother who in turn rolled his eyes and sped up.

The twins and the Gryffindor reached the door at the same time. Gabriel nudged her with his arm and went through the door first.

As they walked into the classroom they saw their mother standing at the front smiling. Her smile grew even wider as she saw her boys. They took a seat at the front of the class. Hermione hurried toward them as the other students began arriving.

"How was your first class, guys?" she said excitedly.

"Fine, Professor Snape is a great teacher." Nathaniel said sarcastically.

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked back to the front of the room.

#)#&#()&!(!(&!#(&!#)(!#&(!#&

After listening to their mother talk for what seemed like hours the boys were finally free to go to lunch. They gathered stuff wished their mother goodbye and hurried off towards lunch. Walking in front of them were three Gryffindors; a redhead, a black hair boy they new to be Harry Potter and the same bushy hair Gryffindor who'd been causing them so much stress.

She was talking about things she had read in Hogwarts: A History.  The two boys walking on either side of her were listening uninterested but being polite. She was talking about how the dungeons were first part of the castle built 1000 years ago.

Gabriel sped up and appeared beside her.

"Excuse me, Gryffindor, but I know for a fact that the towers were built first. The dungeons weren't added until almost 100 years later during the dark ages for housing prisoners." He said royally to the girl.

She gaped at him for a moment and her two crones stood shocked. She started to stutter then turned angry.

"No, but you're wrong. The dungeons were built 1000 years ago by Salazaar Slytherin himself. Ask Professor Snape yourself; I'm sure he can set your misleading facts straight." The girl said haughtily.

"Yeah but knowing that greasy git he'll probably reward you for being wrong. He favors you Slytherin that what my brother's told me." The weasel said beside her.

Gabriel's eyes turned dark and he pulled out his wand. He pointed it at the redheaded boy.

"How dare you insult…" he began trying to think of a hex to throw at her.

Beside him Nathaniel saw the girl draw her wand and decided to tackle her taking the other two Gryffindors with them. The rolled on the ground as Gabriel joined in. The Muggle brawl continued until a tartan clad Professor McGonagall separated them.

"What is the meaning of this?" she shrieked. The kids remained quiet.

"I was talking to Ron and Harry about Hogwarts a history and these two rudely interrupted and pulled a wand." The suck up Gryffindor said to her tartan clad Head.

"Professor McGonagall, they insulted dad, I had to…" Gabriel started but Prof. McGonagall cut him off.

"I don't care who they insulted, Mr. Snape, that is no reason to hex a fellow student. You will have detention tonight with Professor Snape and I will be informing both of your parents straight away. As for you three follow me." She turned and began walking down the corridor.

Ron turned to Gabriel in shock and mouthed father before hurrying after his friends and head.

)(#(!)(!#)&!(&+)((&(&

**Well that's enough for now. Tell me what you think. I'm sorry if it's a bit of rambling. I write it as if it would be happening right beside me and I have a tendency to over do things. REVIEW!! It's so frustrating when you see all these hits and only 8 reviews. If you read it. Review it. Thanks!**


End file.
